Rina Rouge/Relationships
The relationships section tells about Rina's Relationships with the members of team AMBR as well as others. Amber (Amy) Thysteine Rina sees Amy as a big sister. Rina and Amber had a complete rocky start when they first met. Amber had tried to ignore and avoid her as Rina kept following and tried to hang out with her. When Amber heard her nickname Amy the first time, she yelled at Rina and told her not to shorten her name. That soon changed after when Rina defened her on their first mission. She put her life on the line for her teammate, no her friend. Amber accepted the nickname and also Rina's friendship the day after and they became close quickly. Miles Marron Rina has a huge crush on her teammate Miles. She's willing and able to talk to him, but she can never get him to respond in a way that says "I like you too." Rina tries so hard to impress him with the food she cooks, and her skills in battle, but she doesn't know if it's having an effect. The only time she got her hopes up was when Miles had to protect her on one mission. She's still unclear if it was him just being a friend or if he was protecting someone he really cares about. Blaine Azuria Rina and Blaine together make a very optimistic duo. The both of them plan pranks and other schemes for their enjoyment. They have the same kind of humor and love getting a kick out of a good joke. These two can get serious whenever the time calls for it though, so don't underestimate them. They even have their own high five just likeLeia and Alvin's. Elucifer Elucifer was taken in by Rina after she found him on one of their missions. Although the other members of AMBR opposed the idea, she vouched that he was harmless and they let him stay. So far Elucifer has been on a very good behavior when it comes to his powers, but gets in trouble by making a mess of things in her room and on campus. Elucifer is still a good pet and Rina wouldn't trade him in for the world. Verona Lyr Rina and Lyr are basically rivals after her outburst during one class. Lyr said that anyone who gets in your path is someone you have to kill. Rina's view is that you can talk them into getting out of your way and nobody has to get hurt; in fact, nobody has to die for that matter. Lyr laughed at her statement as if it was a joke, but Rina was serious. She said she wishes for the whole world to live in harmony. Lyr being the military girl, tells her that killing is necessary and has to be done as a part of survival. Rina's Family Riley Rouge: Riley is Rina's older brother by three years. He really cares about his sister's well-being and always worried about her when she slipped or got hurt when they were younger. When the Beowolves attacked their farm, he rushed home fast to save his sister, but when he was what she did he was amazed. It was a realization to Riley that his little sister is growing up and doesn't need him to take care of her anymore. Riley and Rina write letters to each other while she's at Beacon; she shares her experiences and he tells her about the family. Serenity Rouge: Serenity is Rina's younger sister by 5 years. She admires her big sister and grandma the most in the family. She thinks that they're both great role models for girls to follow because she didn't have a mother to grow up with. When Serenity was saved by her older sister during the Beowolf attack, she was happy yet scared for her sister's well-being. When she saw what Rina did, she was glad that she made it out okay and wanted to give her a big hug, but was afraid she would hurt her. When Rina left for Signal, Serenity gave her a locket to remember everyone by. Michael Rouge: Michael is the father of Rina. His wife passed away during Serenity's birth, so he decided to take the family to live with their grandmother. He works in town nearby their farm and barely has time to spend time with all of his family. The children all know that of course, so they try to make everyday of his great by making him breakfast and seeing him off to work. Michael loves his daughter Rina just like her other siblings, and knows that she'll do a great job in her training. Cherrie Rouge: Cherrie is Rina's grandmother on her fathers side. She's a woman of character who loves to bake, clean, and cook for the family. She taught Rina and Serenity everything they needed to know about "making a man happy." Rina enjoyed the lessons, but her sister not so much. Rina looks up to her Grandmother because she has managed to live a wonderful life and shares her secrets with her.